Third Place Never Again
by luv4zashley
Summary: Third place for wizard powers. Third place for the talent show. None of it mattered. If I ever wanted to win a running for first place, it would be racing a marathon of fan girls to reach Nate Gray's heart. A Wizards and Camp Rock crossover. NALEX LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Third Place Again

**Third Place Again**

**Summary:** _Alex Russo broke the rules and her powers were taking away again with nothing Justin can do about it this time. Putting her in third place and out of the running to keep her powers in the future, her mother and father decides that Alex goes and stays with her aunt. Her aunt taking this off guard but finds a way for Alex to go to Camp Rock that year, takes Mitchie and her there only to consume strange feelings for a certain Grey. Not wanting to come second or third to one of his fan girls at the camp, she lets her crush hang there, but finds it hard to pull it back down._

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own anything; the characters, settings, or ANYTHING.

**Chapter 1**

"_Your going to Camp Rock!"_

**xoxoxo**

"_You really screwed up this time, Alex!" Jerry, Alex's father, was almost screaming at the top of his lungs at daddy's little girl. So she maybe used her powers to travel back in time and change the fact of her father losing his powers over his brother, but she had a great reason to back it up._

"_But daddy! You were going on and on about how you hated the fact that you couldn't keep your powers and I, being your only little girl, decided to change that fact so you could be happy." Alex calmly explained leaning against the kitchen table wiggling her feet in her favorite converses. She really did do it out of the love and concern of her father._

"_Alex, didn't you say yesterday that 'daddy's favorite' or the person who would give him his powers back would possible get away with more if he was too pre occupied with magic himself." Justin added shaking his head. Okay, so it was mostly out of the love and concern of her father. _

"_Is this true Alex?" Jerry said looking at his daughter in pure disappointment. Alex looked down at her toes. She would normally come up with something witty to say, but she felt totally ashamed and misplaced at the moment. This had to be the most self-centered, horrible thing she has ever done besides wishing her brother never existed in the family and leaving Max on Mars which was sort of Justin's fault too._

"_So are you going to ground me and lock me up in my room?" Alex asked still looking down. Her mother walked in the kitchen from the balcony with the phone squeezed in her hand and nodded towards her father signaling him that some big news was concerned that would change the Russo's family forever._

"_Yes Alex, you are grounded, but your not going to be locked up in your room. Well, the room that you call yours not because it won't be yours, but your room when you get that room." Her father said even confusing himself. _

"_What he means is that you will no longer be staying here, but with you aunt and cousin, Mitchie, for the rest of your high school years." Her mother said almost not able to get it out with tears flying down her face. Even her father looked like he was going to have some speeding down his cheeks, but of course would never cry in front of the kids. Justin and Max's eyes flew wide open along with their mouths as they also witness what their mother had said._

"_You're disowning me? Mom, dad, my powers were already taking away! Wasn't that enough?" Alex asked crying herself now. Talk about crucial punishment. I mean, Mitchie was her favorite cousin and all and she liked going there every other summer, but as far as a place to stay (not indicating that she has a horrible place.), that was just…indescribable._

"_I can't believe this, but I agree with Alex. Isn't this a little rough?" Justin added. Jerry just went over and put his arm on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry guys, but this is the only way you'll realize that your actions have major consequences and that we can't keep expecting you to behave if we know your not going to."_

"_And it's not like it's not the beginning of summer." Their mother added trying to look at the Brightside which was hard when knowing your middle child who of course, is your only girl is leaving in two weeks and you'll possible only see her well…every other summer. "That gives you plenty of time to make some decent friends before school starts again."_

"_I don't want any new friends or to live somewhere new and I am not leaving! Nothing you can do will make me leave!"_

_**xoxoxo**_

"_I can't believe I'm leaving Harper." Alex said hugging her best friend tightly beside the train that would take her to her new life. "Call me everyday Alex! Justin and I will send our love!" Harper said to Alex only glancing towards Alex's brother. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed as a single tear rolled down her face. She wasn't one to cry, but this felt like a cryable moment as did two weeks ago when she received the news. She had already said goodbye to everyone; her mom, dad, brothers, Riley, an unsurprisingly happy Gigi, and now Harper. She knew she had to aboard the train soon so gave her best friend one last hug. She took one foot on the plane before a hand touched her shoulders._

"_Here is your own personal credit card. Use it wisely while you're up there to do some of the activities Mitchie does without straining your aunt out of some money to entertain another body." Her father said as he placed the card in Alex's hand. Alex just nodded and stared into her father's eyes._

"_I really am sorry dad." Alex said. He just smiled and told her it was okay and that he felt touched, somewhat, on her trying to bring back his powers. Alex just shook her head._

"_No dad. Sorry I wasn't your perfect little girl that would never grow up." She said and meant it giving her dad one more hug and boarding the train_

_Jerry joined back his family this time not ashamed to let a tear roll down (neither was Justin or Max) as they watch the train toot off and watch Alex magically disappear._

"Alex, I have great news!" Connie, Alex's aunt yelped as Alex and Mitchie found themselves around the kitchen table eating an early breakfast. Alex looked up excited at what the news could be. It had been three weeks since she had landed there and things had seemed to be going really good. She shared a room with Mitchie which was really cool because they were so close and shared the same hate…for sandwiches. Mitchie's dad owned a burger joint while Alex's family owned a sub shack.

"You're going to Camp Rock!" Her aunt screeched both Alex and Mitchie squealed. Alex was so into rock, old and new, even though she didn't know how to play an instrument or sing as well as Mitch. Still, never hurts to go to camp over the summer.

"This is so exciting which is funny because at this same table at this time of day last year, I was told that I couldn't go until later that day after school! I want you to meet everyone when you're there." Mitch exhaled fast with a huge smile plastered on her face. Connie left the two girls at the table to talk, laugh, and to talk about the camp.

"Like that Shane Gray guy you keep talking about?" Alex said making Mitch blush. Alex smiled. She knew how hard it was for her cousin to fit in because it was like that for her at her old school…sort of. She wasn't nerdy like Justin or popular like Gigi. Just normally one friended like her cuz.

"Yeah like Shane Gray. I still can't believe you've never heard of Connect Three! They are the hottest teen sensation around here!"

"Looks like I have a lot to learn." Alex said knowing that summer would possible never be the same.

**Review please. I've never been able to finish a fan fiction, but I have a GREAT feeling about this one and I would really like your opinion. Is it too long? Should I put it in one person's point of view?**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Place Again

**Third Place Again**

**A/N:** _SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG! I've been really busy with school work and drill team that I forgot about the story. I'm making the next chapter next and will possibly put it up right after this one tonight._

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own anything; the characters, settings, or ANYTHING.

**Chapter 2**

"_I love that about you."_

**xoxoxo**

**Alex Russo's POV**

"I am clearly more stunned than you are because inside, I'm jumping up and down." I said literally squealing in Mitchie's ear. She just smiled and told me how she was just like me last year. You know, all excited and jumpy and stuff. I opened the door of Aunt Connie's van and started lugging our suitcases out of it. Aunt Con would be doing kitchen duty again. Not because she can't afford for Mitchie to go, but because it was the deal she had gave to the head counselor, Brown, for unrolling me into the camp extra, super late. I looked around and saw teens just like me either equally excited or even more excited.

"I can't believe you came here last just last year and now you're a junior counselor!" I said still enjoying the view of my environment. Talk about some punishment for breaking more than sixteen wizardly laws. She just shrugged even though a wider smile grew on her face, "I guess I was pretty good last year." I just laughed. I had heard the story almost as if it were a Disney channel original. She came to camp, fell in love with from what I heard a famous _pop_ rock star(totally not my genre), and has ever since kept connected with him until they would meet face to face here at camp again both of them being junior counselors.

After everything was out of the van, Mitchie and I started tugging some our bags to our assigned cabin until Mitch ran into some old friends from camp. She dropped her luggage and gave one of the girls a huge hug.

"Mitchie, it's been so long!" The girl had said. She had great style, much like Alex's, but wilder. She was supporting loud pink tight pants with a lime green and purple dotted shirt finishing off with purple converses. Her hair was curled and down to her sides. I looked down at her wardrobe. I had on skinny black stockings, a long orange shirt with pink hearts which was topped with a hooded open green top and finished with pink converses. My hair was curled up in a nicely done ponytail.

The girls finally let go as Mitchie hugged the other girl. She was much more preppy out of all of them supporting white shorts, a pink sparkled shirt and pink and silver hoops. Her hair was perfectly straight down with one side tucked behind her ear. They finally let go as Mitchie found herself to my side again.

"This is my cousin Alex Russo!" She said presenting me as if I was a prize won at the end of a game show. I smiled and shook their hand as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Caitlyn Geller. You have great taste in clothing." The punk rocky styled girl said as she glanced up and down at my wardrobe as I did to her just two minutes ago. I uttered thanks just before the preppy girl introduced herself.

"I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler." She said grinning. I hate to judge people, but just from that statement, she sounded a little like a name dropper or worst…Gigi. I just shrugged it off and smiled. Mitchie picked her suitcases back up as we walked to our cabin. As I expected, me and Caitlyn had much more in common than me and Tess.

"When I went to a Paramore concert, I literally thought I was going to die." Caitlyn gushed. I was so jealous. My father wouldn't let me go to one even when they were performing in the area of Waverly Place. He wanted me to be into pop music like normally, preppy teenage girls. Possible why I've never heard of Connect Three or knew who the heck Tess was going on about.

We finally reached our cabin which I was happy to say, was shared by Caitlyn and some other girl named Lola. We headed out to the mesh hall or to the place we were not going to eat and of course, we ran into more people Mitchie knew only this time, there were three guys and Mitch looked as if she were going to have a heart attack.

Apparently the guy that was making Mitch blush red and the whole room who was also looking and fawning their way at him was Shane Gray. I was even more assure of it when they hugged and kissed for about six seconds. No introduction needed on this end. Everyone else apparently also knew Connect Three personally(go figure) and hugged them too only leaving the kissing out. The curly haired one of the three smiled at me and looked away shyly. I smiled back. Usually, I was into jocks, but he was very attractive and mysterious. Mitchie, making her way back to me, introduced me as she had did much earlier.

"I'm Jason Gray." The taller one had said. He had straight hair much like his brother Shane, but with small pink freckles that were hardly noticeable. He was clearly a ladies man, but then again, they were all attractive.

"I'm Shane Gray." The other straight haired one said even though I kind of already knew that even if he didn't know I knew that with the stories Mitchie would tell me.

"And I'm Nate Gray." The curly haired one had said. He looked down and back at me and smiled again as I looked at him. He had a great smile which was of course, totally noticeable by every girl in the room who couldn't take their eyes off of him or any of the members of the group. The girls seemed to have moved in closer almost _stalkerishly_ as we all carried on with our conversation.

Mitchie stopped the stare fest when she made, what seemed to be the most surprising announcement ever. "Did you know Alex has never heard of Connect Three? I'm pretty sure your music reaches out to Waverly Place as well but she's more into Paramore, Metro Station, and other rock music." Everyone was surprised (mostly Tess) at Mitch's statement.

"I'm sure you guys are pretty good. I just don't really turn to pop radio unless you count Avril Lavengue's newest works or Kelly Clarkston's first album. I'm sure once I get a taste of your music I'll become a fan girl just like everyone else." I joked mostly. Me being a fan girl over some backstreet boy's music? That'll be the day! Still, I was a little hurt by what I heard next which I knew only I had heard it because everyone else was, well further away. Mr. Nice and Shy had whispered_. I hope not _somewhere close to my ear. I don't know if I was to take it as a joke or an insult, but it bugged the hell out of me inside.

We all got close and started talking the rest of the afternoon hearing a lady toast off to a new summer with new junior counselors, Mitch and Shane, trying to make this the best Camp Rock summer ever. As we all headed to the first night's camp fire, I pulled Nate aside just because the comment he had said was still stuck inside my head.

"Hey Nate, I was um wondering if I could ask you something." I said feeling kind of shy myself which was weird because I've never been shy before.

"Sure." He said stopping in front of me tucking a curly strand behind his ear only for it to un-tuck itself as the wind blew it out.

"Why did you whisper I hope not in the mesh hall today?" I asked feeling girly and stupid for well, how girly and stupid it sounded. "I mean, did I do something wrong or-" I was cut off by his cute, innocent laughter.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad." He said still chuckling. "Sorry, I just. Well I like the fact that you don't listen to our music or you're not a screaming, stalking girl fan out ours. I love that about you. I mean er like that about you." He said correcting himself at the end. I smiled and laughed myself.

"I sounded pretty stupid over nothing huh?" I asked nudging him with my side. He blushed causing me to blush as we made our way to the camp fire only to hear the end of a convo about how Shane did or didn't complete Jason's birdhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Place Again

**Third Place Again**

**A/N:** _I'm pretty sure Mitchie isn't band clueless but for this story, were going to say she knows as many bands and songs as Tess would; limited and I know it seems as though Alex's crush on Nate is too soon, but look at WOWP. Alex liked Riley and Dean instantly too. Thanks for the reviews! _

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own anything; the characters, settings, or ANYTHING.

**Chapter 2**

"_I had dreamed my reality and now I just want to wake up and forget about it."_

**xoxoxo**

**Alex Russo's POV**

I woke up in a flash heavenly breathing as though I had a heart attack. No, I didn't have a nightmare per say, but I did have the weirdest dream ever. Usually I'd dream about a crazy antic I could do to my older brother Justin even though I can't now because well, I don't live in Waverly anymore and uh yeah, I'm at camp. Instead, I had a dream about me somehow fading into this dim background surrounded by screaming fan girls. I was trying to dig myself up to this light and when I finally had thought I'd made it through, more girls pulled me down in a flash only giving me a glimpsed look at the light and the person standing near it…Nate Gray. The weird part, of course, wasn't the screaming fan girls because I'm pretty sure he has many judging on how many girls were starring at him when he was standing with me in the lunchroom last night and we were around the campfire talking. No, the weird part was that I was a screaming fan girl. Me, Alexandria Marie Russo was a fan girl for some NSYNC pop band? Yeah…not likely.

I glanced over at my watch. It was ten minutes till everyone would have to wake up anyway. I figured I would get a head start to the shower before every girl at camp tries to take there's. I grabbed all my needed accessories putting them in a stringed book bag on my back and quietly walked out and headed towards the showers. Not surprisingly, other girls were thinking the same thing as me and were getting their morning head starts. I was almost there when I felt a soft, warm hand tap me on the shoulders. I turned around only to see Shane.

I smiled confusingly. "Mitchie said you usually slept in. What gives?"

"I don't know. I guess, I've developed new habits after last summer." He said laughing a bit as he scratched his bed hair. Even with it messy, he was very attractive. He was wearing basketball shorts and a plain blue t-shirt.

"I guess things can change a person." I said as I started back walking with Shane on my side. I started thinking of my life. It was definitely changing and I wouldn't know if it was for the best or worst until the school year would start at a whole new location. I looked around the camp's atmosphere and saw every girl's eye on Shane and me. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn some of the eyes were on me with envy. Shane noticed this too and laughed.

"Fan girls are so…delusional." I said tilting my head in disgust.

"You'll get use to it after a while with you and Nate being friendly." He said winking at me. I playfully hit his shoulders and laughed.

"I take that back, the fan girls aren't delusional. You are!"

"Oh come on Alex. Everyone saw you both at the campfire and the way he looked at you when were in the café lounge. You only met for about thirty seconds top before you both went into shy, flirt mode." Shane said a little too loudly making some people stare causing me to be more envied and embarrassed than I already was. I was about to deny with reply when the wake up bell sounded. We had reached the girls shower and Shane had made a U turn heading towards the guys shower.

Just as he was about to turn the corner I shouted, "Your so wrong" which he just waved off and smiled.

**NateAlexNateAlex**

"Metro Station is so much better than Fall Out Boy." Caitlyn opinionated as we grabbed our trays standing in the breakfast line. After my short, very _untrue_ talk with Shane, I had taken my shower, got dressed, and waited for Mitchie, Tess, and Caitlyn to do the same thing. I shook my head to disagree. "Metro Station has one good song out right now. We can't just go by Shake It. We'll just have to wait and see if their other songs come out just as good." I said grabbing an orange juice and dragging me and my tray to a seat. Tess and Mitchie followed behind confused on what and who we were talking about. We clued them in every once and a while.

Ten minutes later, we were joined by the Gray's. Jason, the cute and clueless one, was apparently confused on connecting something in their band Connect Three. Shane, the very wrong about me and Nate one, was confusing himself talking to his brother. Nate, the one that I find the most cute, funny and shy and the fact that I like shy guys, but of course I don't like him one, well, he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

He sat down on my left side and whispered. "They always have this conversation. I'm surprised he's not asking him what would happen if a connection unconnected." I laughed lightly and was about to whisper something back when a group of random camp girls came up and crowded the table asking Connect Three for their autographs. I wouldn't show that I was jealous of all the girls touching Nate's curly hair and everything, but Mitchie sure as hell didn't seem to be making a pleased face with girls touching Shane. I gave her a sympathetic smile because I mean, what else could I do?

I may not have known Connect Three, but it seems to me like every other girl did and soon, the crowd was getting unbarring to deal with and camp counselor Brown had to whisk away all of them when it got amazingly out of hand. Soon my dream flooded back in my head, but I quickly flushed it out. I'm pretty sure I would be like that if it were Paramore or The Academy Is so it's no big deal right?

**NateAlexNateAlex**

"You had to know Shane had fan girls! You should be use to it by now." I attempted to cheer up Mitchie as we both were helping my aunt or her mom make meet patties for the first talent show tonight. I of course would not be gracing the stage even though Mitchie said I should with her because I am a good dancer.

"I know its just…" She placed down the patty and looked at me as though I was a queen which caused me to step back a bit. "I don't know. I wish I was more like you is all. I mean, you just sat there acting all happy even though they were messing with Nate and-"

That's when I stopped her by placing a ball of meet in her hands. "I wasn't acting! I was happy. I mean not that all those girls were taking up all the oxygen that surrounded us but that face was real!" I said really fast. Mitchie just nodded her head as though she really didn't believe me.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked mostly myself but out loud so I was asking Mitch too.

"What's so hard to believe?" I heard a familiar voice come in. It was Nate and I soon found myself wishing he wouldn't see me fondling with raw meat. Not that I cared or anything, but yeah…raw meat.

"That Alex wasn't going to do the talent show with me." Mitch said saving me some face in front of Nate. I gave her a secret smile and mouthed thank you. I turned back to Nate who was very surprised hearing the news.

"You have to perform. I've heard Mitchie talk about you dancing and sounds to me like you're really amazing." He said which caused me to blush a little and I looked down. I hated myself for being so happy. Nate was liked by too many girls and I didn't want to fade in the back and become a fan girl with a huge posted saying _You Connect Me Nate_!

"I don't know." I finally replied bringing my head up. "I still have a couple of hours to think about it." He and Mitchie smiled at me which caused me to laugh and call them both my groupies.

"I'm glad to hear that. I came back here to ask you if you wanted to maybe take a little time out from the kitchen and um, take a walk around the camp…" Nate said kind of slowly and while looking at me. He then looked at Mitchie. "Only if that's okay of course I mean if its not then maybe-"Mitchie laughed which got Nate to stop rambling.

"Have her to the talent show by six o'clock!"

Nate and I had to be walking in silence for about thirty minutes. We were walking along the river path until he finally stopped. I looked at him and couldn't help but blush. The wind was pulling his curly hair in all different directions while his amazing brown eyes stayed locked to mines. My hair had to be pulling out of my messy ponytail as he reached out and tucked some strains behind my ear.

"Thank you for the walk." I said wanting to take it back because of how lame I had sounded. He just laughed and shook his head.

"It's the least I could do since your breakfast was sort of ruined by all of those girls." He had said which had caused me to be sort of sad. He didn't take me on the walk because he liked me. He did it out of pity because of breakfast. He must have seen my facial expression because he was about to say some thing else until a rave of Camp Rock freshman ran to us and attacked with picture phones, cameras, paper and pens. That's when I took back and saw reality for what it was because that's what my dream had meant all along. I was stupid enough to think that Nate liked me or had any more intensions than I did on the walk because I was just any other girl to him.

I had dreamed my reality and now I just want to wake up and forget about it.


End file.
